


I Thought You Were With Him

by JustJessHere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, F/F, My First Fanfic, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Endgame, Slow Burn, slowish burn - maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJessHere/pseuds/JustJessHere
Summary: Alex and Maggie both live in Midvale. Maggie is a lifeguard on the beach, one day she spots Alex there with 2 kids and a man, presuming they are a family. She starts talking to them and is instantly attracted to Alex, and Alex to Maggie. Although Maggie is under the impression the man, Winn, is Alex's partner (he's her best friend) so she leaves them be after a polite chat.Maggie bumps into them again later in the week at a bar, without the kids, still under the impression that Alex and Winn are together...This is my first fanfic, sorry, that summary is probably rubbish.





	1. The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, so here’s my first attempt at a fan fic, I read so many of them and just decided to give it a go. It’s the first time I have done any type of creative writing since I was 16 in high school (in England) that’s 17 years ago, and I can’t say I was any good at it even back then! So please go easy on me as my style probably isn’t particularly good, and my grammar is probably horrendous. 
> 
> Having said that, please do send constructive comments my way. This is just a testing the waters chapter, it doesn’t really go anywhere, just setting the scene, so let me know if it’s any good and if I should continue. I have tried to include all the usual super friends, but their relationships with each other are certainly nothing like in the show, hopefully it works. Sanvers endgame (if I should continue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little intro to our characters

Maggie loved her job as a beach lifeguard; where else could she be out in the sun all day, chatting to people and feeling like her job was worthwhile. The last thing she wanted was to be was stuck behind a desk all day everyday looking out a tiny little window to the world. Most of the time she found herself marking out the safe areas to swim, giving info on tides and surf to beachgoers and making her way up and down the beach chatting to anyone and everyone, she especially loved being playful with the kids, challenging them to races, building sandcastles, but also educating them on why her job is so important.

She was a tanned, petite 28 year old, with long brown hair and an athletic body, she knew she turned heads on the beach, kitted out in her standard issue lifeguard red board shorts and yellow vest top and she enjoyed the friendly rivalry she shared with James, her duty partner, about who got checked out the most by the girls on the beach, neither of them had girlfriends, so it was just a bit of harmless fun between them, that had every so often landed them a date.

James was a tall, muscular black man who was turning 30 soon and certainly caught many an eye. Whilst Maggie was patrolling around the beach chatting and being the friendly face of the lifeguard team, James would be at the lifeguard station observing the whole beach for any issues, every half an hour or so they’d switch, which gave them both a chance to mingle with the people on the beach, whilst ensuring their safety.

……

Alex had lived in Midvale by the sea all her life, spending all her summer holidays on the beach, she loved the views out into the ocean, but had definitely taken it for granted as she grew older, not getting down to the beach nearly as much as she’d used to, other interests and priorities taking over and just not having so much of a reason to get down there – it was always just full of families having days out, couples wandering hand in hand and dogs having the time of their lives with their owners, none of these situations currently applied to Alex.

At 29 years old, she was carving out a decent career for herself as a Phys Ed teacher at the local high school; she was highly regarded by her colleagues, especially her head of department J’onn. She was smart, had a few hobbies, enjoying soccer and tennis, both playing and watching and she also had a fairly active social life, spending time with her friends in the pub or going out dancing on the weekends, she was pretty happy with her life, but there was definitely something missing…. someONE missing.

Alex came out as gay in her early 20s, a very much non-event compared to many stories she’s heard, her sister Kara had suspected for years, may have even knew before Alex knew and was so pleased and supportive when she came out, not a surprise really, as she had been harbouring feelings for their neighbour Lena. Alex’s friends, well, they’d had their suspicions too and didn’t make a big deal of it. As for her parents, there was no big fanfare or emotional outpouring, just a very nonchalant ‘excellent, as long as you’re happy’. The Danvers family took everything in their stride.

Alex was a stunning woman, tall, lean, dark hair with a tinge of red and a light curl, she had found herself in several fits and starts of relationships throughout her twenties, however it was always the other girl breaking it off for one reason or another, but always with a ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ take on things, Alex began to wonder if she’d ever find someone who could love her and who would let her love them with everything she had. In those usually very fleeting moments, she felt lonely, but always quickly picked herself up, reminding herself that she actually had a fantastic life otherwise; great friends, family, job, nice apartment, prospects. It wasn’t something that weighed her down; she liked to enjoy life and make the best of what she had.

Recently, Alex had plenty to smile about with the return of her best friend Winn to the area, bringing with him his young kids Lois and Lucy and wife Lyra. Winn had known Alex since they were both 4 years old; they had grown up together, going all through school and getting up to all sorts of mischief and fun outside of school over the years. He was a relatively short man with dark hair who had moved away from the area to pursue a career in IT intelligence for the government, 10 years, several house moves, a wife, and two kids later he’d moved his young family back home to Midvale. It wasn’t that Alex had never seen him during those 10 years, they always made the effort to visit each other and chat on the phone, but it was another thing to have Winn back on her doorstep and able to see each other whenever they wanted.

Today, with Winn’s wife Lyra away on business, Alex had gone down to the beach with Winn and the kids in tow. She loved spending time with 6 year old Lois and 3 year old Lucy, she considered them her nieces, and absolutely played the fun Aunt Alex card. It was the middle of August and a super-hot summer day, they had packed their bags with plenty of food and drinks for the day and had an assortment of bucket, spades, bats and balls to keep the kids (and the big kids) entertained. They had set up camp on the pretty busy beach mid-way between the lifeguard station and the café at the end of the beach, not too close to the shore, knowing that the tide would eventually come in.

……..

It was Maggie’s turn to do the rounds on the beach, as James sat at the station, she had just finished up her conversation with an older couple and their cute dog, Maggie being a sucker for all things canine, when a family of 4 a few metres away caught her eye. Maggie didn’t remember ever seeing them on the beach before, in fact she can’t have, she would most definitely have remembered the woman, tall, beautiful and with fantastic smile. Maggie found herself smiling watching the woman messing around with her kids, whilst the man she was with, presumably her partner, snapped a selfie of them all. Maggie shook herself out of her smiley little daze and started to make her way over to the family to say hi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so what do you guys think, worth continuing? Is the style and grammar ok? Is it believable? Have I done the tagging thing right – do I need to add/change any tags?


	2. The 'Cool Teacher'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie have a little chat on the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, firstly, thanks to those of you who read the last chapter, especially those who made comments. Sorry it took me soooo long to get the next chapter up! As i said, this writing malarkey is new to me, so finding time to actually sit down at the same time i have inspiration, was hard. I kinda got writer's block and just abandoned it for a while. Anyway, here's chapter 2, hope you like it.

“Hey there munchkins, can I play” Maggie said as she neared the family, the two young children playing with a soccer ball. “Sure”, came the response from the older kid. Maggie spent a few minutes playing with the girls and letting them take shots at her, before she told them they had worn her out and she was going to chat with the grown ups. Alex had been watching Maggie, she smiled at the sight of this cute lifeguard diving around in the sand and making the girls laugh, admitting to herself that she was definitely also checking her out, wondering what her situation was, is she gay?, Does she have a girlfriend? The lifeguard had kept looking over, was she checking Alex out? “Stop it” Alex muttered to herself, this girl was just going about her job, and definitely wouldn’t be interested in Alex.

“Cute kids you’ve got there”, she directed at neither adult specifically. Winn replied with “thanks” and something about them being “little rascals”. “Maggie” she introduced herself, “one of the lifeguards on patrol today, thought I’d come say hi as I don’t think I’ve seen you down here before?” “Oh yeah, we’ve just moved back to the area, my job took me away for a few years” Winn offers. “Yeah, I used to get down here all the time, forgot how much I love the beach” Alex stated. “Oh I’m Alex by the way” she continued. “I’m Winn, and you’ve already met Lois and Lucy” Winn half shouted, as he started to chase the girls towards the shoreline.

Alex and Maggie chuckled as they both watched the other 3 race away. Alex was now acutely aware she was standing alone next to the lifeguard, Maggie; she reminded herself, she should make some conversation.

“So, you must have to keep pretty fit in your job? You guys are all really toned” Alex spluttered out, before realising that she’d effectively just called Maggie fit, as a small blush appeared on her face. Maggie cocked her head a little looking at Alex with a small smirk. “I guess, I go for a run most days and I like to spar at my local gym, between that and patrolling the beach, and by patrolling, I mean running around playing with the kids and dogs” they both laughed, “I stay in decent shape”. “Yeah and obviously so does your lifeguard buddy over there, he looks like a superhero!”, Alex gestured to James a bit further up the beach, embarrassed that Maggie may have thought she had been totally checking her out, instead making a general observation of the lifeguards. Maggie turned her head and let out a quiet laugh to herself, of course she had been checking out James – although she was sure she’d be keeping that little bit of info to herself, not needing him to add anymore to his win record against Maggie, even if it was just a bit of fun. “Yeah, he wishes” Maggie said, in a tone Alex couldn’t quite place.

As Winn and the kids were still splashing around in the shallow waters, Maggie thought she’d indulge herself with the beautiful Alex for just a little longer, before heading back to the station to swap with James…the ’superhero’, wondering why she was so frustrated by Alex calling him that, when she clearly had no chance with the woman who was here with her perfect little family.

“And what does our resident superhero fangirl do here in Midvale?” Maggie asked, not meaning it to come out as patronisingly teasing as it did. “Oh, I mean I’m not into your buddy, what’s his name?” “James” Maggie replied. “Yeah, I’m not into him, I wouldn’t want you to think that, you know, because…” Alex trailed off, frustrated that she never had the courage to say what she wanted around girls she was interested. Before she could try and salvage the sentence, Maggie stepped in “oh of course not, no, just teasing” she smiled at Alex, feeling that she’d made her uncomfortable at the suggestion she found James attractive, when her boyfriend? Husband? Whatever he was, was only meters away.  
“So you were going to tell me what it is that you do?”… “Oh right, yeah, so I teach high school, just up the road at Midvale High. Phys Ed and I coach a couple of the teams too”. “You like it?” Maggie returned. “Yeah I love it, I love sport and it means I get to do what I love and see the kids develop and turn into these amazing young adults, and if I can help shape them or make a difference in their formative years in anyway, then that’s got to be worth getting out of bed in the morning for” Alex gushed out, Maggie just stood there taking in what Alex just said, admiring the sparkle in her eyes and the enthusiasm she said it with.

Alex, usually very calm, collected and articulate, and able to adapt her communication style to a variety of situations, was becoming undone and a bumbling mess around Maggie, noticing that she hadn’t replied, even though it had barely been a second, Alex decided to gush out more “I mean, some of the kids have a tough time in school, there’s so much going on for them, and they don’t always get the support they need from home, or even other teachers, so I try to be that trusted adult they can speak to”. Alex decided she’d said enough by this point, surprised by how passionate she was getting, explaining to this girl she had literally just met, about how important her job was to her.

“Maggie was still looking at her, with those piercing brown eyes and a cute little smile on her face, “Oh the ‘cool teacher’” she said, using her fingers to make air quotes, as she laughed well meaningly, trying to have a little flirty banter with Alex, because, well why not, a little bit of fun never harmed anyone, but Alex looked a little shy and hurt by the air quotes. Quick to want to wipe that look off her face, Maggie bumped Alex’s shoulder “Oh come on, I’m joking” earning a small smile from Alex. “I mean, one, come on, look at you, you obviously are the cool teacher” Alex noted this time there was no air quotes, just a wave up and down in her general direction, making her blush, “and two, every kid needs a teacher like you in their life, that was really nice what you said about helping those kids, wish I’d had a teacher like you in school”. Alex looked at her inquisitively. “You know, for the rough times…” Maggie trailed off, looking off into space, seemingly running through high school memories in her mind. Alex wanted to know more, wanted to ask what the rough times were, but she barely this girl, it wasn’t appropriate to ask. Maggie snapped back out of her daze, “My kid nephew is just about to start at Midvale High, nice to know there’s someone like you around if he ever needs” she said with a smile, as Winn, Lois and Lucy bounded up to them before Alex could respond.

Winn threw himself down on a beach towel, shouting I surrender and trying to catch his breath, one of the girls , the youngest one, wrapped themselves around Alex’s leg, tugging at her “come and play….oh come on, Dad’s rubbish, he gave up already!” she shouted indignantly, as her sister joined in asking Alex to play. “Well, I think that’s my cue to leave” Maggie said, not really wanting to, but she’d already been chatting with Alex for around 15 minutes, and she was playing with that other couple’s cute dog before that, she really should get back to swap with James, plus, it looked like family time for Alex. “Oh, really?” Maggie thought she noticed a slightly disappointed look on Alex’s face, as she it. “You don’t want to hang around and help me tire these two out? I think we’d make a really good team” Alex suggested with a cheeky smile, giving herself a mental high five that she’d actually managed to up her game and say something mildly flirtatious, and if she read correctly the surprised but playful look that swept across Maggie’s face, very briefly, before she schooled herself, it had worked. “Well, I would love to stay, and you’re damn right we’d make a good team” she flirted back, “but there’s a superhero over there that needs saving…from his post” she said with a wink, pointing over to where James was sat at the lifeguard station. Alex laughed and rolled her eyes “yeah yeah, ok well I suppose you’ve got a job to do, it’s been really nice chatting…” Alex said sincerely, not sure really how to finish the conversation, she didn’t want it to end, she definitely wanted to see Maggie again, but she was just shockingly shy when it came to asking a girl out. “Yeah Alex, it’s been nice, good to meet you, and you too Winn” she smiled at the pair. “Nice to meet you too”, Winn shot back, sitting up on the towel. “Say bye to Maggie girls” Alex said to Lois and Lucy, to which they did and waved. “Hopefully I’ll see you down here again?” Maggie asked hopefully. “Yes! Definitely! You will” Alex rushed out, more enthusiastically than she had meant to, earning a smirk from Winn, “I’m sure you will” Winn chirped in with a grin. “Excellent, see you guys” Maggie said, not taking her eyes off Alex as she took a couple of steps backward, before turning around and jogging towards James, “shit!” she thought to herself, “SHIT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go, what did you think? As before, I'm really happy to receive constructive feedback, as long as you're gentle with me. And hopefully you'll be pleased to know as I'm super inspired I'm already starting chapter 3 and have plenty of basic ideas for further chapters, I can't promise regular updates, but I'll try my best. thanks!


	3. Banter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of friendly teasing from Winn to Alex and James to Maggie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, really got inspired today, and got 2 chapters written, so check that you've read chapter 2 before this one, as I've uploaded them not long after the other.
> 
> This chapter totally got away from me, and has totally pushed what I had planned into chapter 4, so good news that hopefully shouldn't be too long before going up

Alex was just staring at Maggie jogging away, watching her hair bounce and how sexy she looked in her board shorts and vest, ignoring Lucy and Lois pulling at her limbs, when she felt a thud to her head, pulling her out of her day dream. “Oi, what was that for?” she chirped at Winn, realising he had thrown one of the girls sponge balls off her head. She looked down at him, he was looking up at her with a grin on her face, “it think you knooowwww” he sang back to her, “someone’s got a cruuuuush!” he loved winding Alex up, especially when it came to her being a bit of a gay disaster, he could never figure out why though. His best friend was smart, pretty, funny, usually great at making conversation and confident in all walks of like, except pretty girls it seemed. He sometimes wondered it if were from having her heart broken by the few girls she had been in some kind of relationship with in the past.

“What?! I can’t hear youuuu” Alex shouted back, as she now made no attempt to stop the girls from was dragging her away, they both knew she had heard. Winn just laughed to himself, as he lay back down on the beach towel, grabbing a few more rays before they headed home, he’d definitely be bringing the subject of Maggie back up when he had a chance.  
……  
Further along the beach, Maggie had just made it back to the lifeguard station “Hey Olsen, wanna get off your backside and go interact with our public?”, “well, from what I’ve seen Mags, you’ve been doing a pretty good job of that yourself” he said as he nodded his head towards Alex, Maggie following his gaze, noting that she was now seemingly being buried in the sand by the two girls. “Oh you know, just getting another straight girl to add to my side of the tally, she totally checked me out, said I was fit” Maggie said with an air of confidence to sell it to James. “So that makes us almost even, winner buys the drinks on Friday night”, she reminded him with a wink.

Maggie certainly wasn’t going to mention that Alex had passed comment on James too, and she definitely wasn’t going to mention to him that she’d actually really liked Alex and was gutted she would probably not see her again, no, even that was too much emotion for the type of friendly rivalry their friendship was based on! “Yup, I remember Mags, hope you’ve remembered what my favourite drink is, in anticipation” he teased over his shoulder as he walked away to patrol the beach, leaving Maggie with her thoughts, cursing her luck with straight girls, “shit!” she repeated to herself.  
………….  
Winn, Alex and the girls had packed their stuff up and were making their way up the beach to go to the car, Winn noticed Alex just staring in the direction of the lifeguard station as they walked. “Why don’t you just go and ask her out?” he suggested “Pfft, like she’d be interested in me, did you see her, she’s beautiful, and I just managed to mumble about how much I like my job, she probably thinks I’m a right nerd”. “Oh for fu….goodness sake!” He just manged to censor the swear word before the kids heard, “have you seen you? You’re beautiful too” “Watch it Schott, I’ll tell Lyra you made a pass at me” she winked. “Har, har”, he replied, “like I’d ever get with you, that’d be like getting with my sister”, Alex punched him in the arm and countered back “yeah I know what you mean, you’re like a sister to me too” smirking as she watched the unamused look on his face at that dig. “Oh, so does that mean we could be scissor sisters then?” Winn shot back, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. “Winn!!...Kids….not ok!” “oh, so you’re saying if the kids weren’t here, you’d be up for it?” he said with a smug look on his face, enjoying winding her up more. “Ugh, I hate you” she huffed back, but couldn’t keep the smile off her face; she had missed having Winn around all the time. “Get up those stairs and take us home you menace!” “Yes ma’am” he saluted.  
……………..  
James was just returning to the lifeguard station, he’d got caught up talking to some old school friends and ran over the end of his shift by 10 minutes, the sun had already set and the beach had cleared significantly. Ahead he could see Maggie waiting for him; he had forgotten he was her ride home today, her bike being in the shop. As he neared her he could see she was frowning at her phone, “what’s up?” he startled her, “what? oh, err, nothing, just…” “who’s Alex? And why are you stalking her” James interrupted as he saw her looking down a list of Alex's on the Facebook search tab on her phone. “What? No-one, stop looking at my phone Olsen! And chop, chop, I’ve got places to be”. “Wait, was Alex the girl you had heart eyes for before, the one you were talking about with that dopey grin when you said she’d called you fit?” He asked with a smug look, taking no heed of Maggie’s earlier comment to hurry up. “What are you talking about?! I do not talk about anyone with a dopey grin! And I did NOT have heart eyes!” she challenged, knowing she’d been caught, but trying to save face anyway. “If you say so, hmm I wonder what she’d think if she knew you were trawling Facebook for all the Alex’s in the area, you don’t even have her surname, you creep”. “Ugh, I know, there’s too many people named Alex round here, and none of their profile pictures match her” she said dejectedly. “Aha, so it was her!” James said triumphantly “oh shut up, we both knew it, anyway, I don’t know why I’m even looking, it’s not like she’s even available”. “Come on stud, let’s get you home” James said, as he swung his arm over her shoulder as they walked to his pick-up truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, no Maggie and Alex interaction in this one, but hopefully still enjoyable the interaction in the friendships. They will definitely talk again in chapter 4, which sees them out for drinks on that Friday night at the end of James and Maggie's bet. As always comments appreciated  
> Thanks guys!


	4. 1 tequila, 2 tequila, 3 tequila, floor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie end up in the same bar for Friday night drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 4 guys. It got a little long so enjoy 3.5k words! 
> 
> I've tried to write the dialogue and post it on here in a more readable way after a suggestion on a previous chapter, still getting used to it, so bear with me.
> 
> Hope it's ok, and you get Alex and Maggie interaction this time!

“Alright Kara, I really have to go now” Alex drawled. She had been catching up with her sister on the phone for nearly an hour now.

“Oh, and I nearly forgot to mention, Lena’s taking a few days off work, I’ve been pestering her for ages, saying she’s working too hard, so we’re coming home for a visit, yeyyyyy! Oh, oh, maybe I could be your wing woman, you know, check out this lifeguard, talk you up…” 

“Kara Danvers, you will do no such thing! Remember the last time you did that, you gushed about me so much, that you scared the pretty lady away before we could even explain you are my sister, and don’t get me started on the time before th…” 

“ok, ok, so I get a little excited sometimes, but I just want you to find someone and be happy” Alex let out a huff at that,   
“I am happy Kara” she dragged out. 

“Well, you can’t stop Lena and I going to the beach, and if I happen to come across a cute little lifeguard whilst we’re there, then it will just be a coincidence” Alex could hear the mischievousness in her sister’s voice even through the phone. 

“Swiftly moving on…when is it, this little visit of yours?” 

“A week tomorrow, we’re going to fly in Thurs night and have a long weekend with you guys, is it cool if we stay with you? I mean we can get a hotel…” 

“No don’t be silly, my spare room is all yours” 

“Great, and let Winn know, would be great to see him and Lyra whilst we’re around, and the kids if we can” 

“yeah of course, I’m going for drinks with Winn on Friday, so I’ll let him know you’re going to be around, anyway, I’d best go, let me know what time you’re landing next week and I’ll come get you from the airport, ok?” 

“Thanks Alex, love you” 

“Love you too Kara” 

“Oh, and get back down to the beach and ask that life” 

“BYE KARA!” Alex shouted ask she hung up, pressing the end call button hard just didn’t have the same satisfaction as slamming a phone down used to. Alex thought about Maggie for a few moments and whether she would be at the beach this weekend.

……  
Maggie was at the Sawyer family house for their weekly meal, every Wednesday her Mom and Dad would put on spread for Maggie and her brother and sister, and their kids. Maggie tried to get along most weeks, and she loved it, really she did. She loved catching up with Joey and Maria, especially getting to see her nieces and nephews, and she certainly loved the home-cooked meals, but she was getting a little tired of the not so subtle comments about her lack of love life, well, lack of serious love life. Maggie did well for dates, she was a confident woman and that oozed out of her, matched with her good looks and award winning smile (or so she’s been told) picking up women had never been hard, but in the last couple of years she could just never get past a few dates with anyone, something just never clicked. She had brought Emily home to meet the family a few times, she had been her only long term girlfriend, but that ended over 2 years ago now, and before that, well, the less said of her early 20s party days, the better.

“So what happened to that girl you were seeing Mags? Darla, was it?” Maria asked. 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah Darla, I dunno, things just kind of fizzled out, I haven’t really text her recently” Maggie replied, slightly distracted. “Hey, Jack, come over here, how you feeling about starting Midvale High, growing up quick ey?” Maggie got on well with her oldest nephew, Jack was Maria’s son and had just turned 14 a couple of months ago and he idolised his Aunt Maggie, she was genuinely interested to hear about his thoughts on school, but it was also a good way to divert the questioning from her. Maria shot her a look which told her she knew exactly what she was doing; Maggie just flashed a huge smile back.

Jack rambled excitedly to Maggie about how cool it was going to be at his new school, wondering if he’d make any new friends and all the extra-curriculars he was going to sign up to and then started telling her about what he’d got up to with his friends the last week of the holidays. Maggie listened as she watched her brother Joey’s two young kids chase around after him and Maria snuggled up to Jack’s dad on the sofa. Joey’s wife, Sam, was joking with her mom as they cleared the dishes, as her dad slinked away to grab himself a brandy. Maggie smiled taking in her perfect family, well, they weren’t perfect, no family ever is, but they were perfect to her. If only she had someone to share this with, she thought, as the smile slowly fell from her face.

……..  
Yo, we still on for drinks, what time?

Definitely! 8 good? I’ll pick you up in the taxi

Perfect, see you then!

Alex had just got in from a run, shoving a frozen pizza in the oven to cook, whilst she had a shower, if she was going out with Winn, she needed something substantial on the stomach, they never planned to have such drunken nights, but inevitably it just happened when the two of them got together, much to the displeasure of Lyra, when she had to put up with them stumbling through the door early in the morning, shouting “shhhhh” in the loudest whisper she’d ever heard, bashing around in the cupboards looking for a nightcap. She’d gotten used to it over the years and took great pleasure in winding up their sorry hungover asses the next morning. Her favourite trick would be to unleash Lois and Lucy onto Alex to ‘gently’ wake her up.

A little while later, showered and fed and dressed, Alex’s phone buzzed, it was Winn letting her know he was downstairs in the taxi, she gave herself one last check in the mirror, a casual jeans, boots and button down combo. She grabbed her phone, keys and wallet, shoved them in her jacket pockets and made her way downstairs. 

“Evening! Ready for a couple of quiet ones” she said as she entered the taxi. 

“Always!” replied Winn, with a knowing look.

………..  
“So, who actually won this bet in the end?” Susan asked Charlie as the foursome made their way towards the bar, Maggie and James bickering behind them. 

“I’ve no idea” Charlie replied, just as Maggie and James both shouted “I did” and then gave each other a glare, of course it had been impossible to actually keep a real tally of who had checked who out, which had led to wild interpretations of what classed as checking out and the two of them trying to convince each other of their respective ‘win’. 

“Ok you Neanderthals, can you go grab a space with Charlie, and seeing’s how neither of you can agree, I’ll get the first round in, because, surely if I’d been involved, neither of you would have stood a chance” she winked at them, “beers to start?” they both complied with Susan’s request, making their way over to Charlie who had found an empty high table, Maggie shoving James playfully as they went, muttering something about him being a pain in her ass, their friendly banter returning.

………..  
Winn and Alex were sitting at the end of the bar, 4 beers in, so feeling relatively tipsy, both making comment on how they couldn’t hold their drink as well as they used to be able to, not that it ever stopped them from drinking more. 

“Shots?!” Winn posed, even though Alex knew it wasn’t a question. “two tequilas please” Winn shouted to the barman. 

“Ugh, what are you doing, trying to kill me, that stuff’s disgusting!” 

“Isn’t that the point” Winn laughed back as he handed over the cash and motioned to Alex to pick her shot up and passed her the salt. 

“Cheers!” They both slammed their shot glasses down on the bar whilst their faces contorted from the taste. Susan watched on in amusement from the other end of the bar while she was waiting for her drinks, shuddering at the thought of tequila right now, but also thinking to herself how stunning the woman was, they looked like a fun pair.

……..  
“So I’ve just spotted the most beautiful woman in here! And she’s doing shots at the bar with her friend, not just sipping on a stupid girly cosmo or something equally as pointless” Susan said, as she placed the four beers down in front of her friends. 

“Oh, she’s in loveee! What’s this, the 4th time this week?” James teased her; Susan had a reputation for falling fast for every lesbian she came into contact with, or even just near contact. 

“Shut up Olsen!” she bounced back. 

“Yeah James, that’s not fair….this is just the 3rd woman this week” Maggie said with a smirk, earning her a punch to the arm. 

“Ha, come on guys, maybe this really is the The One” Charlie said with a mischievous smile, “come on Susan, point her out”. 

“I hate you guys” Susan huffed, as she pointed out the woman on the other side of the bar with the green button down and black jeans, currently holding a beer and laughing at something the man next to her had said.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh!” James said with the biggest grin on his face “Isnt that…” he turned to look towards Maggie, who was just sitting frozen staring over at the woman. 

“Alex” Maggie confirmed. James laughed as Susan and Charlie exchanged confused looks, before he decided he wanted to tell his version of the story of who Alex was, heart eyes and dopey grin very much included, much to the annoyance of Maggie, who managed to pull herself out of her little daydream, staring at Alex, to make a futile attempt to discredit James’ heart eyes and dopey grin remark. She looked back over and just as she did, caught Alex’s eye as she was glancing round the bar, seeing the look of recognition on Alex’s face, she gave small wave.

…….  
Winn had just nipped to the toilet, leaving Alex to do a little people watching, it was pretty busy with it being a Friday night, she noted as she glanced around, before her eyes fell on a familiar face. Maggie! She thought to herself, looking even more beautiful than she had on the beach, if that was possible, oh, and she’s waving at me, she realised as a smile involuntarily crept across her face. Having had several beers and a shot of tequila at this point, she was feeling a lot more confident than the other day, so decided to wave Maggie over, and watched, as after a few seconds she got up and started heading her way. 

“Shit!” she muttered under her breath, just as Winn came back.

“what’s up?” he asked as he followed her line of sight and smirked.

….  
Maggie, ignored the well-meant jibes from her friends as she got up and made her way over to Alex, just as Winn returned, “shit!” she muttered under her breath as she continued to walk over.

“Hey!” 

“Hey”

“So, who wants a drink then?” Winn offered after a few seconds, doing his best to interrupt the slightly awkward re-union. The girls took Winn up on his offer of a drink and he decided to throw in another shot of tequila too, just for good measure.

“You frigging kidding me?” Alex said, as Maggie geared up for the shot. 

“It’s Maggie yeah?” checked Winn. 

“That’s me!”

“So who are you out with?” he continued. Winn seemed like a nice man, but Maggie just wished he wasn’t there, she hadn’t come over to talk to him, she only had eyes for Alex, even if that was pretty selfish and stupid of her to do so.

“I’m here with James, you know, my lifeguard buddy”, she said with a wink to Alex, who just rolled her eyes. “And our friends Charlie and Susan.

“Oh, so you and James? You’re together?” Alex asked with a hint of surprise and another emotion Maggie couldn’t quite place. 

“Pahahaha! Noooo! Olsen and I are definitely not together; well, like not as a couple, we’re obviously here, together, tonight, but not together, together! Not really my type you see” Maggie kept her eyes trained on Alex as she said that with a sly smile. “He’s got a little too much testosterone for my liking” she continued.

“Yeah, he does look like he works out a lot, if those muscles were anything to go by on the beach the other day; he’s a proper manly man, ey Winn, not like you, all meek and scrawny”.

Several things happened at once at this point, Winn mentally slapped his hand too his head at Alex’s misunderstanding, thinking Maggie meant a muscle head with the term testosterone. Alex was feeling smug at managing to get another jibe in at her best mate, Maggie’s suggestion having gone right over her head. And Maggie, well, she was just pissed off that Alex was straight all over again.

“Okaaaaay, so, not quite what I..” Maggie was about to clarify what she had actually meant Alex’s phone started buzzing. 

“Oh, that’s weird, Lyra’s calling me” She said, as she looked at Winn, both with confused faces, before he checked his phone, realising he had no signal. Alex hung up and explained to Winn that Lyra couldn’t get Lucy to settle and that she was screaming for her dad, so could Winn call back and talk to Lucy, or at least that’s the gist of what Maggie got, as she wondered who Lyra was, deciding on the babysitter. Winn excused himself to go outside in search of a signal to call home, whilst Maggie couldn’t quite work out why Alex was seemingly unbothered about her child. However, it did, leave her with a chance to have a chat with Alex on her own, finally.

“The other day, on the..” Maggie started. 

“Sawyer!” interrupted James. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake” Maggie muttered under her breath. 

“Are you going to introduce me to your new friend?” James had come to the bar to order the next round of drinks, and couldn’t help but tease Maggie.

“Sawyer?” Alex questioned. 

“Yeah, that’s my surname” Maggie clarified.

“Sawyer” Alex repeated, “I like it”.

James smirked as he watched Maggie stand up a little straighter with pride at that remark, whilst Alex just stared at Maggie as if he wasn’t there. 

“Right, so this is Sawyer, I’m Olsen, and you are?...” James took it upon himself to finish the introductions as neither Maggie nor Alex seemed interested. 

“Oh I’m Danvers I guess then, Alex Danvers”. 

“Ok then Danvers, what are you drinking? It’s my round.”

“Oh honestly, I’m fine, I probably shouldn’t have much more” Alex weakly argued, before James refused.

“nope, no, the drinks are on me, Maggie here won our beach bet, so I’m buying, same again?” he said with a grin, pointing at Alex’s almost empty bottle, as Maggie shot him a glare, wondering what the hell he was up to. James could feel her eyes boring into him, but refused to make eye contact, instead catching the barman’s attention, ordering the drinks.

“What bet?” Alex asked intrigued.

“oh it was noth..” Maggie started before James cut her off 

“Maggie and I had a bet to see who would get checked out by the most girls when we’re on shift, and this little hottie here” he said as he playfully nudged Maggie, “beat me hands down, even with these guns” he joked as he flexed his biceps.

“Ok Olsen, that’s enough about that, thanks. I’m sure Susan and Charlie are dying of thirst over there” Maggie said as she gently started pushing him in the general direction of the rest of her friends as he grabbed the drinks from the bar, leaving two behind for Maggie and Alex. 

“Nice to meet you Danvers, hopefully we’ll meet again” he chirped over his shoulder, flashing a smile as he walked back to his friends.

“Sorry, ignore him and our stupid bet” Maggie said with a slight tinge of embarrassment. She appreciated her friend putting their rivalry aside to try and talk her up to Alex and it was all in good nature their bet, but she worried it might have been perceived different by other.

“So you like girls?!” Alex blurted out.

“Haha yes Danvers! Took you long enough to get there” she laughed, as a blush crept up Alex’s face as she realised what a tit she had made of herself after the testosterone comment.

“Oh god sorry, I mean I thought you were, so did Winn, but then you said you were here with James, and then you weren’t, and I was still confused and didn’t get what you meant…” she trailed off as she watched Maggie’s amused face.

“Oh so you and Winn were talking about me ey?”Maggie teased.

“Erm well, kinda, yeah after the beach the other day, just you know, after you were chatting to us we were, just err, saying that you were really nice playing with the kids is all” Alex manged to get out, too embarrassed to admit the real topic of their conversation about Maggie the other day.

“Well, they’re cute kids, must run in the family” she flirted, not quite getting the reaction she’d hoped from Alex at that remark, however continuing, “speaking of the kids, Winn’s been gone a while, I hope everything is ok?”

“Oh yeah, he’ll just be telling Lucy a story or something, kids ey! I’m sure he’ll be back any minute”

“Oh ok” Maggie replied, still confused about the lack of concern from Alex, deciding maybe this is a common occurrence, so nothing to be concerned about.

“Speak of the devil!” Alex said, “I reckon that’s two shots for Schott, ha, shots for Schott, it’s like the same word but not!” Alex groaned after realising how stupid that sounded, also realising she was a little more drunk than she’d originally thought. Excellent way to impress Maggie, her sarcastic inner monologue told her.

“No way, I’m not doing two shots, I was barley gone 15 minutes!” he scowled.

Maggie watched on as she caught the fact Alex had called him Schott, was that his surname? And she’s Danvers, hmm, maybe they’re just together, not married, that’s pretty common, she thought to herself.

“I’ll do one! If I must” Winn compromised as Alex ordered another shot after checking Maggie was ok for a drink.

Feeling a little brave, both because of the alcohol and Maggie’s direct confirmation that she was in fact gay, Alex decided to test the waters a little, see if Maggie might be interested in spending some time with her. 

“So my sister and her wife are in town next week, for a long weekend, she misses the beach and I was thinking it would be cool to all head down there together, do you think…”

Alex was cut off just as she was about to ask Maggie to join them at the beach.

“Hey Maggie”

Maggie turned round and winced when she saw Darla. 

“Hey Darla” she said with a forced smile, “how are you?”

“Good, all the better for seeing your pretty little ass! Buuut, I have been waiting for you to tell me where we’re going on our next date Mags” she said as she ran her fingers down Maggie’s arm.

Maggie caught what she thought was a look of disappointment on Alex’s face, no, I’m just seeing things, she thought to herself. 

Alex had tried to keep her face as expressionless as possible at this new development, hiding the utter disappointment she felt at the fact that Maggie clearly had a… well, a Darla, whatever she was, girlfriend, date, whatever. The only silver lining being that this bitch turned up seconds before Alex could make a fool of herself in asking Maggie out. Of course she’s not available Alex thought to herself, look at her, she was never going to be interested in me.

Winn watched on, feeling a little gutted for his friend, quietly ordering another round of drinks for himself and Alex, she’d probably need it.

“Err Darla can I talk to you for a minute” Maggie said, as she motioned towards the outdoor seating area, Darla gleefully almost skipping towards the door.

“I’m sorry about this guys, I’ll not be long, just need a quick chat with her” Maggie said uncomfortably.

Alex and Winn watched her walk away, as Alex picked up the drink Winn had just ordered and downed it. 

“Come on, let’s go elsewhere” she commanded, Winn hurriedly finishing his drink and jumped off his seat, as they walked out of the bar to continue their night.

Maggie walked back in a few minutes later, feeling relived after putting Darla straight about the fact that there would not be another date. She started walking towards the bar before realising neither Alex nor Winn were there anymore, empty glasses sat on the bar where they had been sitting. Wondering why they hadn’t said bye, she headed back to James, Susan and Charlie, hoping there hadn’t been another issue with the kids that they’d had to rush away for.

“Oh, so you’ve finally come to back to join us have you?” Susan teased

“Now that your crush has left, we’re good enough for you again ey?” added Charlie in the same mocking tone.

“Shut up you lot!” she grunted as she bounced down into the booth.

“Ohhhhh she’s got it baaaaddd!” James joked as he slung his arm around his friend.

“Yeah, yeah I have” Maggie admitted quietly, as James jostled her about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that? 
> 
> I couldn't make it too easy for them, could I?!
> 
> Next up - more beach time!
> 
> As always all constructive comments appreciated. I massively appreciated all the comments that have been left so far, and will be responding to them all as soon as I can :)


	5. Ah, Little Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and co head back to the beach, wondering if Maggie will be on shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm back. I cant believe it's been two weeks!  
> Thank you to everyone who has left comments, it really makes my day reading them knowing that you guys are enjoying this fic. 
> 
> Here's chapter 5, hope you like it :)

It had been almost a week since Alex had seen Maggie in the bar and for the most part she’d been trying to forget about her, forget about her dimples, forget about her big brown eyes, forget about her silky, wavy brown hair, ugh and forget about whatever Darla was to her. She had managed to keep her at the back of her mind for the most part; she’d had a busy week prepping for the return of school next Wednesday and also for her sister and Lena’s visit.

 

Kara and Lena had flown in last night and they’d had a nice morning grabbing brunch and catching up at Alex’s favourite coffee shop, Noonan’s, mostly Kara just re-told storied from their honeymoon a month ago, like an excited puppy, stories that Alex had heard several times already on the phone, but Kara insisted they needed to be told again with the photos for full effect. Lena smirked as she watched Alex humour her sister, before answering a couple of questions about L-Corp’s newest acquisition that Alex had read about in the news. Alex wasn’t really the type to follow business news, but she did like to make an effort to keep her eye on all things L-Corp with the CEO being her sister-in-law. She really admired Lena, she was a strong woman, and she was also the perfect match for her sister.

 

As they finished up their coffees Kara asked what the plans were for the rest of the day.

“Well, I’m not sure what you guys want to do for the next couple of hours, but I said we’d head down the beach with Winn, Lyra and the kids later this afternoon, I know you said you’d like to catch up with them all whilst you’re here and Winn said he gets off at 3” Alex said, waiting for the inevitable from Kara.

“OMG! Beach! Yesssss”

Alex just gave Kara a tired look and huffed out a breath.

“What’s that look for?” Kara questioned

“You know exactly what it’s for! You’re never this excited about the beach” 

“Buuuut, there isn’t usually rumours of a cute lifeguard that my sister is totally into, at the beach” Kara replied with an excitable bounce.

“Kara I told you, she’s seeing someone”

“No, you said that woman came in and asked her when their next date was going to be…that doesn’t mean they’re anything official, they might not have had another date! Don’t you think Lena?”

Alex continued to look unimpressed.

“Nope, don’t you try and drag me into Danvers sister bickering” countered Lena.

“Thank you Lena, voice of reason” Alex smiled at her.

“Ha, that doesn’t mean I’m on your side Alex” her sister in law replied.

Alex looked at her indignantly and Kara kissed her on the cheek.

“Ugh, you two are impossible!”

They left that conversation at that as they walked out of Noonan’s, all deciding that yes, the beach would be the plan for later, Alex texting Winn to confirm. Kara and Lena decided to have some time to themselves and have a walk around town, do a bit of shopping, whilst Alex said she had some ‘stuff to do before the beach’. What Kara and Lena didn’t realise, or maybe they did…was that by ‘stuff’ Alex really meant, getting ready to see Maggie.

……….

Alex didn’t even know if Maggie would be on shift today, but here she was pulling everything out of her drawers looking for the perfect outfit before grabbing a shower and fixing her hair. What are you doing she thought to herself, the woman isn’t even available.

“You look nice” Kara smirked at Alex as they walked back in the door.

“Shut up and get ready” Alex barked back as she stuffed her speakers and towel into her beach bag “we need to leave in half an hour”

“Oh worried you’re going to be late for your date” Kara threw over her shoulder as she stepped into Alex’s spare room, shutting the door just in time as Alex threw a towel in her direction.

Lena chuckled watching the scene unfold before speaking “I know she’s just winding you up about this lifeguard”.

“Maggie” Alex reminded her.

“Maggie, yes” Lena smiled at the wistful look in Alex’s eyes as she said her name “but she really does want to see you happy".

“I know” sighed Alex “it’s just, I’m nervous enough as it is to see her, I mean I don’t even know if she’ll be there, and she’s got this girlfriend or date or whatever, and even if she hasn’t, why would she be interested in me, and she’s beautiful Lena, she’s just so beautiful” Alex rambled.

Lena got up heading towards the guest bedroom, stopping by Alex, placing her hand on her wrist giving it a squeeze.

“So are you Alex” she said sincerely. “I’ll have a word with Kara, but let’s all just go and have a nice time at the beach with everyone and not worry about anything else ey?”

They smiled in agreement with each other, and Lena went to get her beach things ready.

…………

Just as Kara and Lena walked back into the living room Alex’s phone buzzed.

“Oh, looks like the beach trip’s off, Winn’s had to cancel” she said disappointed “the kids are feeling a bit under the weather” she finished as she shot a quick text back to say she hoped they felt better soon.

“Ah that’s a shame” said Kara “but it doesn’t mean we can’t go, girls beach trip anyone?”

“Sounds good to me, you in Alex?” said Lena.

“I guess that would be fun” smiled Alex. She really was sorry the kids were feeling ill but she had momentarily, quite selfishly been disappointed that she might not get to see Maggie, although now she was slightly concerned that there would be more focus on her and the Maggie situation from Kara, now it was just going to be the three of them.

Never the less, they chucked their bags in the car and made the short drive to the beach. They chose a spot a similar distance from the lifeguard station as the day Alex had met Maggie, and placed their towels down. Alex spotted James at the lifeguard station and got a little excited, hoping it meant that Maggie must be on shift too, she began scanning the beach for her before being interrupted by Kara.

“Looking for someone?” she said teasingly, earning her a shove to the side from Lena as she muttered having talked about this already.

Alex ignored her sister and sat down on her towel looking around for Maggie again. Her heart stopped when she spotted her further up the beach, walking on her own, close to the shoreline, looking just as beautiful as always even from a distance, she smiled to herself, then decided if she was going to point Maggie out to Kara and Lena, she may as well do it whilst she miles away, hoping Kara’s inevitable excitability would be less obvious.

“Ok, now please don’t screech or make yourself obvious, but Maggie is here….”

“OMG! Where?!” Kara shouted excitedly.

“What the hell did I just say Kara!” scolded Alex.

“Sorry” Kara shot back with puppy eyes as Lena chuckled.

“Oh, is that her over there with the red shorts and yellow tee?” asked Kara.

“Yes, Kara, surprisingly that woman over there in the lifeguard uniform is Maggie, amazing powers of deduction you have” said Alex sarcastically.

“Oh wow, she’s cute!” said Kara, Lena humming in agreement with her “you going to wave her over?”

“Errr, unlikely…”

Alex was interrupted by a deep voice “hey there”.

“Oh hey James” said Alex surprised to see Maggie’s buddy standing over them “what are you doing over here, I thought Maggie was patrolling the beach just now”.

Alex blushed as she saw the smile on James’ face, realising she had just given away the fact she had been looking for Maggie. 

“Our shift literally just finished” he said as he pointed over his shoulder to where two new lifeguards had taken over at the station.

“Maggie’s just making her way back “hey Mags!” he shouted at the top of his voice across the beach, waving Maggie over, as Alex froze.

When Maggie saw who James was standing with her face broke out into a big smile and she picked up her pace a little as she headed their way, seeing the reaction on Maggie’s face, Kara turned to Lean grabbing her arm and giving her an knowing smile.

“Danvers! Hey! How are you?” she beamed “I missed you at the bar last week, I came back in and you were gone?” she said throwing her hands up as to question her exit in a playful way. “Hope it wasn’t anything to do with the kids?” she added.

“Oh, no, they were fine, just had had enough to drink and didn’t really feel like staying” Alex tried to say without any hint of frustration for the real reason she left.

“So are you going to introduce us to your friends?” said James.

“Oh, sorry. James, Maggie, this is my annoying little sister Kara” everyone but Kara laughed as Alex waved her hand towards Kara in way of introduction, Kara sporting an overdramatic look of shock on her face. “And this is her lovely wife Lena” she continued, as Lena smiled towards the pair of lifeguards.

“Girls, this is Maggie and James” Alex finished.

“Ah, little Danvers!” Maggie burst out with a smile. “Alex mentioned you guys were coming to visit last week”.

That raised a smile from Alex, that Maggie had remembered their conversation, even if it had been abruptly cut off just after that moment.

“Hi” said Kara and Lena in unison “so what are you guys up to now you’ve finished your shift? If you’re Alex’s friends you should join us?” Kara continued.

Alex shot a glare at Kara, who chose to ignore it and didn’t make eye contact.

“Oh, we wouldn’t want to intr…”

“Yeah why not” James cut Maggie off, as she smirked in her direction knowing exactly what he was doing.

Everyone looked up expectantly at Maggie, who quickly wiped the look she had for James off her face and agreed to stay for a while.

James sat down by Lena as Maggie hovered in front of the group.

“So James” said Kara, as she turned towards him, effectively breaking their little group in two, leaving Maggie and Alex behind her back. “How long have you been a lifeguard?”  
James, Kara and Lena fell into easy conversation as Maggie tried to decide what to do.

“Want to sit down?” ventured Alex.

“Or do you fancy a wander along the beach?” suggested Maggie “oh, I mean you don’t have to if you want to spend more time with your sister and Lena” she hurriedly continued.

‘What are you doing?’ Maggie thought to herself, ‘you don’t invite someone you barley know for a walk along the beach when they have a partner and kids!’

“I’d love to!” Alex said with a little too much enthusiasm, blushing as she realised how excited she sounded. “It looks like those two are ok with James, and I’ve spent all day with them really” she said, a little more calmly.

Maggie smiled as she offered her hand to help Alex up, both of them feeling a little jolt of electricity as their hands touched.

“You don’t mind if we head towards the lifeguard station first do you? So I can drop this off” she gestured to the rescue aid slung over her back, “and I can grab my stuff”.

“Lead on Sawyer” Alex said with a smile to confirm that was ok, as Maggie beamed back at her, thankful that Alex couldn’t see the butterflies currently going crazy in her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, I think we're going to be turning a point in this story very soon :) I cant believe I've gotten to nearly 10k words.  
> I've already started chapter 6, but life is pretty busy, blah blah, isn't everyone's! So I cant promise when it will be up, but it's coming and it's Maggie and Alex on their walk along the beach...


	6. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie go for their walk on the beach, will they realise how they feel for each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out, it doesn't matter how busy my real life is, I just couldn't focus on anything until I poured all of this out, so enjoy your second chapter in just as many days. This is the final one for this story. I hope you all enjoy it, it's longest one yet I think.
> 
> And thank you so much for all the comments, it's really spurred me on to make this the best I could.

“You enjoying having you sister home?” Maggie asked as they made their way to the lifeguard station.

“Yeah, well, when she isn’t being a pain in my ass” joked Alex.

“Isn’t that what little sisters are meant to do? I should know” Maggie laughed.

“Ah so you’re the littlest Sawyer then? How many are you?”

There’s three of us, Maria’s the oldest. She’s the one whose son is starting at your school next week”

“Ah yeah, what’s his name, I’ll look out for him”.

“Jack Henderson” Maggie replied. “He’s really excited to get started, I’m sure he’d be glad of a little hello from the ‘cool teacher’ in the hallway”. Maggie playfully bumped Alex as she referred back to a conversation they’d had on the beach last time.

“Yeah yeah Sawyer!” Alex returned, trying to play it cool, whilst she was internally combusting with another touch from Maggie and the friendly conversation they were making, which, if Alex wasn’t mistaken, felt a little like flirting. No, she thought to herself, you’re reading too much into it.

“So there’s Maria and you and…?”

“Oh yeah, Maria’s the oldest, then Joey and then yours truly, the runt of the litter!” 

Alex eyed Maggie, wondering what she meant by that - she’d put a weird emphasis on runt - whilst remembering something Maggie had said last time on the beach about ‘rough times’, still not comfortable enough to ask her, but finding herself wanting more and more to know everything about this woman.

You got any other brothers or sisters Danvers?”

“Just me and Kara, it was actually only me until I was 14, my parents adopted Kara after her parents died in a car crash”.

“Oh, that must’ve been tough, suddenly just gaining a sister?”

“Hmm, yeah, I didn’t like it at first, but it was just such a big change, I didn’t know what to do and I had this annoying little brat following me around at school and just, well you know what it’s like when you’re 14…”

“So are you trying to tell me that you were also a ‘cool kid’ and she cramped your style, because I’m not seeing it Danvers?” winked Maggie.

“Shut it you!” Alex said with a smile “are you going to get rid of that thing or what?” she pointed at the rescue aid Maggie was still carrying as they had reached the lifeguard station.

“Oh! We’ve got ourselves a bossy one!” Maggie laughed back “yes ma’am! Let me just get my stuff out of my locker”.

Alex blushed a little but smiled back at Maggie, before turning to look back over to Kara, Lena and James, whilst Maggie went to her locker. They were still sitting where they left them, laughing at something one of them had said, Alex was glad Kara’s attention was not on her at the moment but she dread to think what she was saying to James.

“Ready!” Alex jumped as Maggie squeezed her sides and darted past her, “come on” she said turning around to face Alex and taking a few steps backwards in the opposite direction from where they’d come from.

“Oi!” shouted Alex as she gently kicked some sand in Maggie’s direction.

“So…” Alex started shyly as they fell back into step with each other heading along the beach slowly, “are you still ahead of James in the girls checking you out stakes?”

“Err, well that was just a stupid bet really” Maggie replied a little embarrassed again to be talking about it with Alex. “I don’t just do this job to pick up girls, I hope you don’t think that?” she asked worriedly.

“Of course not! Oh god, no, I totally didn’t mean that” Alex rushed out and Maggie’s faced relaxed. 

“I bet it keeps you girlfriend on her toes though” Alex smirked, doing her best to keep her smile from looking forced as she tried to tease out of Maggie what kind of relationship Maggie had with the woman from the bar last week.

Maggie looked at her with a confused frown, “girlfriend?”

“Yeah, she was in the bar with you last week, just before Winn and I left?”

A look of understanding came across Maggie’s face, and then a smile, “Darla?”

“Ah yeah, that’s her name” said Alex, this time definitely not managing to keep the disappointed look from her face as she saw Maggie’s smiling at the thought of Darla.

Maggie noticed the look on Alex’s face and tilted her head a little bit whilst keeping her eyes trained on Alex’s face.

“That may be her name, but she is most certainly not my girlfriend” she stated, staring intently at Alex as she said so, did she just see relief on Alex’s face? No, why would she be relived, Maggie thought as the butterflies started fluttering a little under the stare of Alex.

“We had a few dates, but she was a bit too much for my liking, was never going to go any further. I mean why settle when I could have the pick of the girls on the beach Danvers” she joked, hiding the fact that she couldn’t actually have the one girl on the beach that she wanted.

“I see” pondered Alex, secretly 100% relieved that Darla was out of the picture. “I’m sure you could have any girl on the beach, I mean look at you” she gestured up and down at Maggie with her hand, whilst she felt her face burning from the blush creeping up it.

“Are you calling me fit again?” Maggie smirked, remembering how cute Alex had been the first time they met when she got herself a flustered mess calling Maggie and James fit because of their jobs.

Before Alex could respond, Maggie continued, “and maybe I could have any girl on the beach, but I don’t just want to settle for ‘any’ girl”.

“Yeah I get that” said Alex “so got your eye on anyone at the minute?”

“Mayyyybe” Maggie replied as they both stared at each other again, ‘ugh this girl was going to be the death of her’ she thought to herself.

Maggie had been trying her best not to let her fledgling crush grow any bigger after last week’s disappointment when Alex and Winn left the bar, but she just couldn’t help herself. Alex is beautiful, tall, has deep brown eyes and the little tinge of red in her hair caught the light from the sun just perfectly, but not only is she beautiful, Maggie really enjoyed talking to her, she’s fun and oh, she is so cute when she gets flustered, something Maggie has noticed has happened quite often. If Maggie didn’t know any better, she’d look back on all their interactions as having a heavy dose of flirting, but that can’t be, or maybe she’s just the type of person who likes to have fun, seemingly harmless flirting with everyone. Whatever it was, it was doing things to Maggie’s inside, those butterflies just wouldn’t stop dancing when she was around Alex.

Maggie realised she had been staring, with that bloody dopey grin James had been teasing her about, at Alex for a few seconds too long and she was just about to speak, when she was certain she saw Alex’s eyes flit briefly to her lips, ‘did that just happen?’ she thought to herself.

“So who’s the lucky girl?”

“What?”

“Who’s the lucky girl?” Alex repeated, “that you’ve ‘mayyyybe’ got your eye on” she dragged out the word to mimic the way Maggie has said it.

“Oh, doesn’t really matter, there’s no way she’s interested in me” Maggie said, a little more dejectedly than she meant to sound. 

“What?! Who wouldn’t be interested in you, I mean, come on….you’re like super cute and you’re good fun to talk to, and you’ve got a cool job…”

Alex tailed off wanted to smack herself in the face for sounding like a high school kid, she was trying and failing miserably to let Maggie know what she thought of her, without having to put herself out there and be rejected. The playful way Maggie had looked at her and dragged out the 'mayyybe' had sparked the tiniest bit of hope in Alex that perhaps Maggie might be interested, but she couldn’t just ask her, that was far too scary!

“Ha, thanks Danvers, just wait til I next see Winn, tell him you’ve got a little crush on me” she joked, then dropped her bag and started jogging towards the shoreline, “come on, race you to the sea!” she shouted.

“What?” said Alex quietly and to no one in particular, as she stood confused, watching Maggie jogging away. ‘Ok great, so Maggie thinks my crush is just one big joke, excellent’ she thought to herself frustrated as she huffed out a breath, ‘and why does she want to tell Winn?’ 

Alex made her way towards Maggie despite the pain in her chest, ‘what’s so funny about me liking Maggie, she’s not seeing anyone, we seem to get on well – she’s the one who invited me for a walk! Am I that pathetic that I’ve just been friendzoned yet again?!’ Alex’s frustration was building the closer she got to the sea. She wondered why she was so angry, she barely knew Maggie, sure it’s always a kick to the teeth when you get turned down, but this…Maggie, she couldn’t understand how her feelings had grown so strong so quickly, she just wanted to know everything about Maggie.

“What’s up with you Danvers” shouted Maggie, who was now shimmering from the sun catching all the water droplets on her body.

“What?” was all Alex managed to say.

“You’ve got quite the frown on that pretty little face of yours” Maggie replied and before Alex could say anything else she was hit with a blast of freezing cold water.

“Oooooft!” Suddenly, snapping out of her frustrated thoughts about Maggie, she was brought back to the playful flirty back and forth they had been having as she looked at Maggie standing there with a pleased grin on her face.

“Oh, you’re going to pay for that Sawyer!” she threatened as she charged towards Maggie through the shallow water, tackling her into a play fight once she reached her. 

………………

 

Kara and Lena had been chatting with James for a little while, although Kara, not meaning to be rude, couldn’t help keeping her eye from wandering down the beach after Alex and Maggie. She couldn’t hear what they were saying to each other, but from their body language and the couple of playful shoves she had seen, she decided they must be getting along well, which put a smile on her face. A smile that James noticed and called her out on after all the wandering glances.

“Am I boring you Kara?” he said, but the chuckle afterwards suggested he didn’t really mean it.

“Oh! No! I’m so sorry James, I was…just keeping an eye on my sister…and Maggie, they look like they’re having fun”.

James smiled as he looked over his shoulder towards the two girls.

“Yeah, I can see the giant crush from here” he muttered to himself, before turning back to Kara and Lena, realising by the look on their faces that he hadn’t been quite as quiet as he thought had.

“You know about Alex’s crush?!” Kara screeched.

“Alex’s crush?” James questioned.

“Yeah, Alex’s crush on Maggie, I thought it was only us that she had told” Kara returned.

“Wait, does Maggie like Alex?” Lena asked.

“Woah, hang on a minute” James said, putting his hands up in confusion at what was going on, disregarding Lena’s question, “What do you mean Alex’s crush on Maggie? What about Winn? And don’t they have kids?”

“What?”

“What are you talking about?”

Kara and Lena were both looking at James in total confusion.

“What’s Winn got to do with this?” continued Kara.

“Alex’s husband, boyfriend, whatever…Winn” James said in disbelief at the question “ they were all down here, kids too, when Maggie first met them”.

Lena just sat back and started to chuckle to herself as she had realised what had happened, leaving Kara and James to clear up the confusion.

………………

 

They splashed around in the water for a few seconds wrestling, before Alex tried to escape Maggie’s grip and took a few steps towards the beach where the water only reached her ankles, before Maggie crashed back into her, both of them tumbling to the ground. Alex landed on her back, with Maggie on her front right next to her, their arms tangled together. They were giggling as Maggie pushed herself up onto her elbows and stared at Alex, the giggling replaced by an intense silence as they stared at each other, Maggie’s eyes flitted down to Alex’s lips as she started to slowly lean down towards them.

Suddenly Maggie jumped up and ran her hands through her wet hair. “I…I’ve just remembered I need to be somewhere, it’s…it’s important” she stammered out, avoiding eye contact with Alex as she ran toward her bag, swooping to pick it up and continuing up the beach.

“What are you doing?!” She muttered to herself. Maggie’s head was swirling with the close proximity she had been in with Alex, of all the contact their skin had made during the play fighting, of how easy it had all felt with Alex, of how she nearly kissed her, those perfect lips and her big brown eyes looking at her with something that resembled want, like she needed that kiss, but that can’t be right, because Alex has Winn, and Lois and Lucy…

Maggie needed to get off the beach, needed to go and clear her head, she was in such a hurry and a daze from what almost happened that she didn’t hear Alex shouting after her, wondering what she had done wrong.

……………….

 

James, Lena and Kara were still laughing about the whole situation, especially after sharing stories about the bar last week from Alex and Maggie’s points of view, when Lena noticed Alex walking back in their direction with her head low.

“Where’s Maggie?” she said as she nodded her head towards Alex’s direction.

James and Kara looked round to see Alex on her own, and James continued to scan the beach for Maggie, but she was nowhere to be seen. He picked his phone up to call her and find out where she had gone.

Sawyer: I fucked up  
Sawyer: Meet me at the surf bar?  
Sawyer: Olsen! Stop talking to the pretty lesbians and come meet me! I nearly kissed Alex, and then I just got up and ran away. What a tit! She probably hates me now  
Sawyer: Seriously, Olsen. Come on!

James showed Kara and Lena the texts, which had all come through in the space of 2 minutes, and they all laughed, before realising they felt a bit bad for Maggie, now that they all knew the situation. James quickly shot off a reply to Maggie, showing the girls afterwards, they just smiled, before Kara screeched with excitement as she saw a reply come through from Maggie just before James took his phone back.

…………..

 

“Danvers!” Maggie was shouting as loud as she could whilst sprinting along then beach, glad of her fitness levels and her proficiency at being able to run across the soft sand that just gave way under your feet.

“Danvers!” She shouted again, she couldn’t believe it when she read the text from James, confused at first, the follow up text giving her as much information as she needed to know for now, to go running back after the girl she left inexplicably (at the time) despondent on the beach only minutes ago.

Alex turned around at hearing her name the second time, realising it was Maggie as she turned, she tried to wipe the pain from her face and forced a smile as Maggie reached her.

“Winn isn’t your husband? Or boyfriend?” Maggie tried to clarify, hoping desperately that James hadn’t chosen this situation to play games with her.

Alex frowned in confusion and Maggie couldn’t believe how adorable she looked in this moment. 

“What? Winn? No, he’s…husband?…Maggie, what are you…”

Maggie stepped forward, grabbed Alex’s face with both hands and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Alex, a little shocked at first melted into the kiss, taking a tiny step forward, placing her hands on Maggie’s waist to bring their bodies flush together and kissing Maggie back hard. Neither girl had ever felt so much of a connection from a kiss before, their stomachs flipping upside down with a fuzzy feeling.

Alex eventually pulled back a little and opened her eyes to look at Maggie and when Maggie opened hers to look back up at Alex she could see the sparkle in Alex’s eyes from the huge smile she was sporting.

“I thought you were with him” Maggie breathed out quietly as she broke eye contact and looked down at the sand.

For a second Alex had no idea what Maggie was talking about, then through the haze of the moment she remembered Maggie had mentioned something about her friend.

“Who, Winn? Why on earth…”

Maggie still had her eyes trained on the sand, “Well you were with him and the kids when I first met you, and you looked like a little family, then you were with him in the bar and you never…”

She had started to ramble but this time it was Alex’s turn to interrupt Maggie, lifting her chin gently and capturing her lips, this one wasn’t as passionate as the first, this was more delicate and soft and lasted only a second before Alex rested her forehead on Maggie’s.

“I can’t believe you thought Winn was my husband!” they both laughed as Alex, without lifting her forehead from Maggie, found her hands and intertwined their fingers.

“And I can’t believe you didn’t realise I had been trying to flirt with you! Am I really that bad?” she continued. Again they both laughed as they pulled back a little to look at each other. 

“Well, I did wonder if you were flirting a few times, but, I didn’t want to be that person that broke up a family” said Maggie quietly, this time her eyes staying locked on Alex’s.

A sweet smile spread across Alex’s face as she was starting to understand more and more just how amazing this girl was. Alex kissed her gently on the forehead.

“I think I’ve found a special one” Alex said sincerely, smiling at Maggie.

Maggie ducked her head and blushed, she wasn’t used to such compliments.

“Come on, want to go tell the others the good news?” Alex said excitedly as she started pulling Maggie in their direction, “wait, how did you realise Winn wasn’t my husband?” Alex questioned.

Maggie blushed again and pulled her phone out of her pocket, showing Alex the thread of messages. 

Alex smiled, threw her arm over Maggie’s shoulder and kissed her on the cheek as she started leading them back towards the other three. Just then a new photo came through on Maggie’s phone, they laughed as they realised it was James, Kara and Lena all with a thumbs up, they must have seen them kiss from the other end of the beach. Maggie typed back ‘Nerds!’ as Alex explained that Kara was now going to be insufferable.

“Oh, and speaking of Kara, are we going to talk about how you called my sister and her wife ‘pretty’?” Alex teased.

Maggie groaned as she nuzzled her face into Alex’s neck, Alex chucked and placed a kiss on top of Maggie’s head.

……….

 

The two girls finally made it back to the other three, with their arms wrapped around each other.

“You two make a cute couple” said Lena, as Kara leaped up and enveloped them in a hug, whilst James sent the photo on to Maggie that he had just snapped of the two together as they walked up towards them.

Alex and Maggie sat next to each other on Alex’s towel, holding hands and leaning into one another, as they all talked and laughed about how ridiculous the whole situation had been. They decided to extend their beach trip, planning on getting a few drinks and snacks to bring down onto the beach as it was slowly creeping into Friday evening. James and Lena got up announcing they would nip up the top to get supplies, when Kara didn’t move from her spot, Lena gave her a glare and nodded up, Kara reluctantly following them towards the shop, shooting off a text to Winn as she did so.

Alex and Maggie took the opportunity to lie down and snuggle into each other, Maggie laying her head on Alex’s chest and draping an arm over her stomach, whilst Alex drew patterns on Maggie’s back with her fingers.

“Can we stay like this forever? Maggie asked.

“Mmmm, yes please” said Alex as they both turned their heads to reach for a kiss.

……..

 

Alex and Maggie had begun to doze off in each other’s arms when they heard the others coming back with supplies.

“And look who we’ve brought with us” Kara said with a cheeky grin.

Alex and Maggie turned their heads to look around.

“Hey!” said Winn, before realising that Alex and Maggie were cuddled up together. “Oh! Hey!” he grinned. “What have I missed?”

Everyone laughed as Maggie groaned with embarrassment and turned back into Alex, nuzzling in as far as she could. Alex wrapped her arms tighter around Maggie and let out a soft laugh before placing another kiss to her head.

“Don’t worry about it babe, we got there in the end” she whispered to Maggie as she gave her a little squeeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What did we all think?
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed this little AU. I want to leave this as completed at 6 chapters. BUT, I'm considering a sequel, what do you guys think, would you like to see more of this little world in the future?
> 
> I do have another idea for a fic, which has no meat to the bones yet, not sure if I should go for something different or stick with a sequel....?
> 
> Once again, thanks for all the lovely comments! :) and if you guys have got any constructive comments, please send them my way, as I said at the start of this fic, it's the first time I've done any creative writing in about 17 years, so it was a bit daunting putting it out there


End file.
